Ken Davis
Kenneth Shaun Davis (born January 25, 1987) in Dallas, Texas and is an American professional wrestler currently signed to ( ) where he is the reigning signed to the SmackDown brand. Early life Ken Davis was born into a rich family and was home schooled and had a perfect education. He lived in England for five years and while there attended the Billy Jones Wrestling Academy from the age of 13 till 18. He did very well there and was scouted by William Regal while wrestling fellow comrades. He was offered a tryout match with the WWE which he accepted and got to fly to the USA to have his tryout. World Wrestling Entertainment (First Run) (2008) Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) (2008) Upon signing, he debuted in OVW in November 2008 as Ken Davis and beat Vito. He went undefeated for several weeks before being released from the WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment (Second Run) (2009-present) Davis returned to the WWE by debuting on RAW as a planted fan in a promo made by Santino Marella after beating Kofi Kingston to retain the Intercontinental Championship claiming he could beat anyone in the crowd yet the world and called him out.He jumped over the barrister and beat him easily using a crossface. He won the Intercontinental Championship on his debut just like Marella did back in 2007. Santino would not stand for it and demanded he return the title. Ultimately, Vince McMahon made a match where Davis would face Marella for the IC title at the Royal Rumble. Davis retained the championship and entered the Royal Rumble at the number #23 eliminating John Cena and then being eliminated by Santino Marella who ran in the ring and threw him over the top rope despite already being eliminated. Davis turned heel after the match by attacking Triple H and proclaiming to the universe this: For all you people who thought I liked you? You are dead wrong! That persona was strictly fictional. I had to endure sitting next to the stinking fatties burping and farting , spilling their sodas , dropping pieces of chicken and one guy even sneezing in my face. I knew from thay moment , I had to mess with Santino Marella , once again , STRICTLY FICTIONAL. Me and Santino are friends from long time. Santino has knew me since I was newborn and he was 10. And this belt is nothing. I am making this offer to Vince McMahon: Give me a WWE Title match with Edge and I will relinquish the IC Title. The Kenster is out. This speech prompted many complaints from people overweight who attended the PPV as well as the fans next to him when he debuted. He then replaced his gimmick from a local nice guy into a man of hatred and disrespect. He then met his real life girlfriend Lisa Marones (ring name Eliza Simpson). They on-screen were a couple as well as real life. Davis defeated Edge to win the WWE Championship and joined SmackDown! He legitimately broke his neck in a wake boarding accident and had to relinquish the WWE Championship. He was out from March 2009 - September 2010. Return He returned on September 3, 2010 turning face and attacking Jack Swagger. He won a number 1 contenders match for the World Championship in a Money in the Bank version being able to use it anytime but only had until October 2010. He used the privileged after Kane's match with the Undertaker at Night of Champions 2010 and beat Kane in 0:50 seconds. He is now champion. Personal life Davis is married to Lisa Marones (on screen Eliza Simpson) and have one child, a baby boy named Douglas T. Davis. He is 1 years old. In Wrestling *'Kenster Kash' ( ) (2008–present) *'Leap of Ken' ( (2008–present) Nicknames *'The Kenster' *Capn. Ken Entrance Music *'Just Be Good To Greene (Instrumental)' by Professor Greene and Lily Allen *Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin (WWE Edit) *Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne Championships and Accomplishments * (one reign (2009) * (one reign 2009) *' ' (Current Holder (2010–present) External links None Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2008 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:World Champions Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:1987 births Category:1987 Births Category:1987 Category:Characters from Texas Category:Wrestlers born in Texas